Returning
by UchihaStrength321
Summary: Sora and Namine have been gone for about a year. What happens when these two show up again? Read to find out. SoraXKairi
1. Chapter 1

Reunited Without Knowing

_You may not know it's me, and I may not know it's you, but we will meet again, someday soon. _

That sentence echoed through Roxas' mind as if he saw it on a neon sign. "Namine," he said to himself.

"Roxas!" a voice shouted from behind.He turned to see where it was coming from. It was Hayner! "Roxas!" Hayner repeated.

Roxas didn't say a word as Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran to him in The Usual Place. "Roxas, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Pence asked trying to get Roxas to speak.

"Here's a good way to get you to talk," Olette said butting in closing her eyes ready to speak. "Beach T-" She opened her eyes and noticed he was already walking with Hayner and Pence to Tram Common.

"So Hayner, what's first on the list of 'Things to Do When Summer starts'?" Pence asked.

"Don't you remeber what I said on the last day of summer vacation last year?" Hayner asked seeing if Pence remembered that far back. Pence didn't answer.

Roxas gives Hayner some munny. "Here's my thousand," he said not looking at Hayner but at the sky. Hayner took the munny and looked to Roxas. "At least someone remembers." Hayner looks to Pence. "What? It's been a year, I'll get right on a job," Pence said looking for the nearest want board.

_Roxas. _Namine's voice flashed in his head. _Roxas, Roxas._

"Roxas!" Hayner said waving his hand to and fro in front of Roxas' face. "I've called your name four times, let's go."

_**Roxas' POV**_

That's me, Roxas. It's been almost a year since the Nobodies first showed up in Twilight Town. "All right, I'm coming." I ran towards Pence, Hayner, and Olette.

And for some reason, the girl I met, her name's Namine, her voice is flashing in my head from time to time since I (unofficially) met someone else. Name: Sora. I also feel as if these two are here, in Twilight Town... I just can't shake it.

_**Meanwhile in Kairi's POV**_

My name's Kairi. It's been about a year since I remebered Sora again. "Are you coming?" a voice shouted from behind me. "Yeah I'm coming Selphie!" I got up from the pier and walked to her.

I feel him everyday these days and can't stop thinking about him.

I looked towards the street and saw a boy about sixteen (I couldn't see him, he was in a white cloak but by his height and figure I could tell he was about my age). _Sora?_ A car ran in front of the image and he disappeared. Was it real?

Someone tapped my shoulder, it was a girl, also around my age. "Excuse me, can you tell me where to find a boy named-"

_**Roxas' POV**_

Someone tapped my shoulder and asked me something, he whispered it in my ear. I told him I didn't know where to find this person he was looking for. He walked away.

"Who was that?" Hayner asked. "And what did he ask?"

"I don't know who he was," I replied. "But he was looking for someone named Kairi." I don't know why, buy that name sounded familiar.

_**Kairi's POV**_

"He usually hangs out around the back alley near the Sandlot," I told this girl. "But if not, Tram Common." She ran off. Who was she, and what did she want with this Roxas person?

_**Mystery Person's POV**_

I walked toward a street coming out of Tram Common and noticed someone running this way. It was a girl, blond, looked like she was going to Tram Common. She ran right into me as my jacket covering my face flew off, falling onto the ground after me.

My brown spiked hair moved freely in the wind and a key chain dropped out of the jacket that looked like it had three connected dots. I grabbed it and put it in my jacket. "Not the Kingdom Key Chain," I blurted out and put my hand over my mouth the second I said it. A dull silence. I picked up my jacket and ran.

I crossed a street and ran into another girl, but this one had red hair. "Ow," she said. "Watch it."

I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine.

"Kairi?"

"Sora?"

"Selphie!" Selphie shouted.

* * *

R&R please. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No notes just enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The Moment

"K-Kairi," Sora spat out. "I can't believe I actually found you here!" Sora was speachless for a second but was back in his senses when Kairi began to speak...

_**Meanwhile At Tram Common**_

"Hayner," Roxas began. "do you remember a guy named, Sora?" Hayner stopped for a moment and looked down. "Only bits and pieces," he said. "but, the last thing I could recall in his appearence, is leaving into the old mansion right outside of town."

"I believe that was him," Roxas replied to his answer. "How can ya tell?" Pence asked.

"He's half of me, whaddaya expect?"

"That's a good point," Olette jumped in.

_**Roxas' POV**_

I turned around. I then felt a strange presence, the kind I get when someone's coming this way. But ignored it and turned back to Hayner and the group and ran to them. The presence got closer and closer until...

CRASH! Someone ran into us knocking everyone down. There was even smoke everywhere because of it.

I coughed as I stood up trying to get to the person who ran into them. "What's your problem!" I reached out to the person and the smoke cleared. When this did so, I could see the person was none other than... "Namine!"

_**Back to Market Street**_

Kairi was about to say something when, a Soldier Heartless sprung out of nowhere, but not only one but, many other types of Heartless came out of hiding spots and stuff like that.

"Looks like the party's begun for me, again!" Sora shouted. "Kairi, run." Kairi heard the last sentence and practically refused. Until, that is, until Riku himself appeared and offered a hand. "Riku? I guess I'm seeing all my firends again."

"Sora," Riku shouted. "look out!" Sora looked behind him and saw a Large Body attack him from behind. A red light shot out of nowhere and the thing disappeared. Sora was amazed at how easy a Large Body was taken out. And out jumped Leon, the cause of the light, with his blade and with him, Yuffie.

"Look's like everyone's in this fight!" Sora shouted as they charged for attack.

* * *

Who's ready for themost action-packed chapter of all time? You gotta wait for it. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ehh!

* * *

Battle of A Thousand Heartless... Again

Sora was ready to attack, when lightning strikes shot everywhere, like Thundaga! Also, an Ogre Shield flew out and knocked out a Heartless.

Sora saw these attacks and at that second smiled. "Donald... Goofy," he started. "good way to make an entrance." He then grasped them by the top of their heads and whispered something to them. "Got the plan?" Sora said. The two nodded their heads yes and Sora set them down.

Sora grabbed a charm from out his pocket. "Ukelele Charm!" he called out throwing it up and catching it on it's landing. Stitch ran out and grabbed onto Sora's back.

"Gawrsh," started Goofy. "you think it'll work Sora?" Goofy brought out his Dreamcloud shield. "Positive Goofy, just watch," Sora replied as they ran forth with Stitch, Yuffie, Leon, and Riku.

They kept charging until Sora thought of the right time. "Donald!" he called out giving him his cue. Donald nodded.

"Blizzaga!" he shouted as he shot out a giant ice ball toward all the Heartless. Sora jumped in front of it.

"Time to execute the true part of the plan, okay guys?" Sora said lifting his Keyblade up. "Firaga!" The ice ran into the fire and created something like a steam storm.

"Stitch, Goofy!" Sora shouted. Stitch managed to catch a train, literally. And Goofy, the clumsy fool, was just about to shoot his shield but tripped over his own feet! The shield actually shot out and took out eight Heartless with impact. And Stitch, well, it's too graphic even for this narrator to tell! Let's just say, the Heartless he attacked, had a nice metal meal before they left.

Two shady figures from the distance walked into Market Street. The only thing you could tell about them is they both had blond hair and blue eyes. The boy of the two drew two Keyblades and said, "We'd love to be able to help, Sora." he said.

"Well, well, well," Sora said looking to the two. "if it isn't my other half, Roxas. And his girlfriend, Namine."

Roxas and Namine charged at the Heartless taking them out five by five.

Sora grabbed two skateboards and handed one to Roxas. He whispered a plan into his ear. They both rode them and used their Keyblades in attack but swerved back, jumped off, and delivered a blow do devastating that even Riku, who was standing on the other side of Market street, could feel it.

Sora was happy about that last strike with Roxas that he didn't know that Kairi was gone! He told her to run but stayed when Riku appeared, so where is she?

Sora was ready to go Final Form when he realized she was gone but instead, when he transformed, he was something different, a Heartless sort of something. Leon and Riku noticed this and grabbed his legs, and Yuffie and Roxas grabbed his arms, and Stitch landed on his head and took a nap.

Sora struggled to break free with all his might. But he felt a pelt to the back of his neck and fell unconcious with Donald and Goofy reappearing and Sora turning back to normal.

Leon turned to look and saw a blond man in black clothes wielding a taped up sword.

The man took his sword and swung it as fifty Heartless disappeared.

"Looks like you've made it," Leon said. "Cloud."

* * *

Watch out for THE Cloud Strife in the next chapter, thank you, thank you very much! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Read on to hear Sora's problem.

* * *

The Situation

"So, Cloud," Goofy said. "why'd ya wait to come and help?" Goofy paused awaiting Cloud's answer.

"I had to deal with Sephiroth again," Cloud replied. Goofy waited to see if that was all of what the answer was.

"That all?!" Donald asked a tad angry. "We could've used your help when the fight started you little-" Leon cut him off by shutting his beak tight.

"Will the boy be alright?" Leon asked immediately after.

"Of course he will," Cloud answered. "the Keyblade chose him, didn't it?" A dull silence.

"I guess you're right."

"But, the Anti-Form was getting too strong," Riku hopped in. "You think, it wasn't just a form? I've seen Anti-Sora, and he's never acted so ruthless, that all of us had to grab him to stop."

"An act of the Heartless?" Roxas asked.

"The Organization?" Namine asked.

"We don't know these things," Riku said. "and it's dangerous for Sora to have the Keyblade with him at a time like this."

"Can I help?" A voice rised up from behind. Everyone turned.

"Your Majesty!" Goofy and Donald shouted. And they were correct, there he was King Mickey, himself.

"We have to have Sora in a place where he can't do damage," The King said. "even in his Anti-Form."

"Is that even possible?" Roxas asked.

"No, nothing's immpossible!" shouted Donald.

_**Sora's Dream**_

_Sora. _A voice sounded. _Sora, the Heartless have me hidden in Hollow Bastion._

"Kairi?" asked Sora into thin air. Kairi's form took place and walked to Sora.

_Hurry Sora, you have no time to waste._ the voice said again, Kairi's form disappearing.

"No, wait! Kairi." Sora reached out to grab her but nothing was there by that time.

_**Back in Market Street**_

Sora woke up swiftly. "Kairi!" he shouted. He noticed he was in a glass container thing. "Wait! What's going on?" He pounded on the glass.

"Sora, it's for your own good," Roxas said.

"Your dark half is getting larger, Sora," stated Cloud. "Just as mine did, before I met you."

"And that's what's wrong!" The King said. "Your usually nicer than anything! But now-"

"Get me out of this thing!" Sora shouted getting darker and darker. Leon pressed a button and Sora got hit with Thundaga, graditude to Donald.

"Stop this," Sora said weakily while sinking slowly. "I need to find her."

"You'll have to stay in this," Goofy said. "until you've grown less dark."

"K-ai-ri," Sora passed out after the next second.

"Will it seriously help Your Majesty?" asked Donald. He didn't respond.

"I'm not sure," he finally said. "he may become just like... him."

"I'm sorry Mickey," Cloud interrupted. "but do you really think it's that bad?"

"Cloud, I don't know what to think. Both ways, the Heartless and the Organization win. Sora becomes a full Heartless and the Heartless take it and the Organization take his Nobody. Or, Sora's wasted because he can't control the darkness inside him. We're in a no-win situation." Everyone dropped their jaws thinking it really was that bad. "And there's only a 30 chance he lives because he controls his inner darkness."

Donald went up to the container containing the out-cold Sora. "We'll find a way, Sora," he said putting his hand on the glass.

Cloud grabbed his shoulder and all he said was, "He'll be alright."

Donald let out a smile.

* * *

Never thought Sora would be in this pickle, did ya? R&R PLS 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If you liked the earlier chapters, here's some SoraXKairi time.

* * *

Kairi!

The group left and Sora was actually awake the whole time (he's just a good actor).

"Kairi," started Sora. "I can't give up, I must get out of here."

"I agree," a voice said from ahead. It was Roxas!

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" Sora awaited an answer, as he was one of them who threw him in here.

"I tried to protest against this," he replied

_**Flashback**_

_"We have to have Sora in a place where he can't do damage," The King said. "even in his Anti-Form."_

_"Is that even possible?" Roxas asked._

_"No, nothing's immpossible!" shouted Donald._

_"We're still not going to do it, right?" Roxas asked a little nervous._

_"Of course we are," The King replied._

_"But... the Heartless!"_

_"Too bad, Roxas. It's for his own good!" _

_"Listen you little pipsqueek!" Roxas grabbed Mickey by the collar of his shirt. "Sora is the only one who can destroy the Heartless properly besides me and Riku, and look at us! We're wiped out!"_

_"Put him down!" Leon and Cloud shouted._

_Roxas did as he was told and set Mickey down. "Look, Your Majesty, we can't have Sora locked up."_

_"I'm sorry Roxas, but if you want to see him alive after we head to find Kairi, we must do this."_

_Roxas didn't agree officially, but The King took it as one._

_**END**_

"You _are _my original," Roxas said and pressed a button and the container opened.

"Thanks Roxas," Sora ran out and stopped in pause. "How am I gonna get to Hollow Bastion without the Gummi Ship?"

Roxas opened a dark door and Sora went through it. Moments later, he appeared in Hollow Bastion.

He noticed, that by now, the others must be here.

"I need a disguise," Sora said to himself. "Within the boundaries of," he checked his bag. "2191 munny." Sora bought a hat, a new jacket, new pants, and a new shirt. He changed into these cothes and searched everywhere.

He couldn't find Kairi. "I've checked everywhere, where could she b-" He had an idea as to where his mysteries would be solved.

He ran into the Bailey, then into the Postern, then through the corriders, into Ansem's study, and into the computer room.

He logged in as the User and teleported to Tron's world. "Tron!" Sora shouted bursting in.

Tron leaped up startled.

"Have you seen a girl with red hair come through here?"

Tron pointed to the I/O Tower. "In that area," he said.

Sora ran off to the Canyon and into the I/O section of the program.

Sora saw her, Kairi. She was locked in a small cage, cuffed. She was out-cold.

He could see a shadow enter the room, he turned to see who it was.

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

Kairi came to and stood up and saw Sora laying on the floor right next to the cage, steam rising from his body. "Sora?" She was only able to slip hands out of the cage enough to touch something as close to the cage as Sora was. She pushed Sora just a bit enough to make him move from one side to the other. "Sora, wake up." She nudged him a bit more, no answer. "Sora!? I'm serious, wake up." She shook him furiously, yet still no answer. A man walked to Sora and put his leg on his back.

"He can't wake up y'know," the man said. Kairi looked up and saw a man with silver hair, holding a long sword.

"S-S-Sephiroth," she said shakingly.

Sephiroth turned Sora's body over, revealing scratches, everywhere, and a big gash around his chest area.

"Sora's d-d-"

"He's left us, for a better place." After hearing the last sentence, a tear ran down Kairi's cheek.

Because Sora was turned over from a position his hand was up, so Kairi reached for it, and remember all the good times they had. Sora's body began to fade, a Sephiroth raised ahnd with his sword in it, ready to kill again.

Sephiroth stopped his attack, paused, and fell. Behind him, there wasn't anything, but there was a bruise on the back of Sephiroth's neck. The lock on the cage started to have too much gravity on it and imploded, setting Kairi free. She looked around, jumped out and logged out into the Study. "What happened in the end?" she asked to herself.

_**Back in Tron's World**_

Sephiroth lay there defeated as something stepped on his back, the shoe was all black, along with the hair and the gloves, as if his whole body were pitch black. "It's my turn to do what you were about to do!" the voice said as a sword was raised and... SLING! Blood dripped on the floor in front of the scene.

* * *

In the next chapter, I'll give props to whoever finds out who did the ending attack in... the end. R&R plz. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just wanna say a few words before the climax of my story. The winner of the 'Name the Murderer' challenge is, kingdomfantasyanime453. Just so we're clear, there is an OC for the last chapter. On with the story.

* * *

Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

"You did WHAT?!" The King shouted with rage in his voice.

"I sorta, uh, let him go," Roxas said stepping back closing his eye while doing so. "He's my original, what do you expect?"

"I got a news report from Space Paranoids, that a young man about sixteen with black clothes, black everything, a black aura had killed a slightly older man with long silver hair carrying a long sword! Do you think that makes me happy?"

"Wait," started Cloud in a rush to speak. "Sephiroth is dead?" Mickey nodded yes. "Woohooo!" Cloud shouted.

"Night night, kitties!" a demonic voice shouted from the rafters and landed a figure with a black energy surrounding him. "Meet your fate!" With a slash of his sword, the group fell to their knees and passed out, except for The King of course.

The Keyblade appeared in The King's hand and he attacked the young man. "Your Majesty," the demonic human said. "Your demise is already set!" The King, wide-eyed had stop fighting that second because of some mind control thing. He moved to a door and walked through it.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

A young man with a jacket that had a hood, which was over his head, brown cargo pants, black gloves, and black zipper shoes walked through the study and into the computer room. He saw people on the floor, and a... moving slider door?! It was making noise.

He opened the door, and there dropped a small worn out, Mouse King. "Who did this?" he asked.

"An-" The King whispered two syllables. "-ra." The King caught his breath. "That zipper on your jacket looks familiar." The zipper looked as if it had three connected dots on it. The boy placed his hand on the zipper covering it.

"Can you tell me who did this?"

"Don't go after it, it's a dark, dark creature, known as a Heartless."

"I heard of these things, what kind was it?"

"It was the Heartless of my dear friend, So-"

Something crashed through the door.

"He's back!"

"That's him?!"

The boy was looking face to face with what he thought was a Heartless, for sure.

A light emitted from the zipper piece of the boy's jacket. "I guess I blew my cover, how I loathe this Keyblade."

A Keyblade with a blue handle and gold blade appeared in his hand.

"You're not who I thought you were," The King stated.

The demon ran towards the boy.

"By the way, I'm Kiro Himaru," Kiro said taking off his hood showing his crimson hair. "This Heartless is mine!" He disappeared into thin air.

"Warp Snipe!" Kiro appeared behind the Heartless. The Heartless attacked there, he disappeared again. This time, he appeared in front of the Heartless.

"Lock this Heartless to the one he came from!" A beam shot out his Keyblade hitting the Heartless.

"No, Kiro," The King shouted. "That's not an ordinary Heartless!"

The beam engulfed the Heartless, but, he was unharmed.

"You see," the Heartless started. "The one I came from, is dead!"

"Anti-Sora I presume!" a voice shouted from behind.

Anti-Sora looked away to find the voice. The perfect time for the beam, Kiro thought.

"Lock this Heartless to the one he came from!" The beam shot out and hit Anti-Sora and he turned into a blue ball of energy, which traveled down the hallway and Mickey and Kiro followed it.

A hand from the Study grabbed the ball and it sank into the skin. Something hit the floor at that moment. A crown necklace. Mickey ran 'round the corner leaping up and catching onto the one standing there, our hero!

"So, I'm guessing you're Sora?" Kiro asked.

"Yes," answered Sora. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Kiro Himaru."

Sora let a hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Kairi came out of the computer and saw all the people lying on the floor. "Curaga!" she shouted. They all got up and groaned. Kairi looked and walked out into the study and saw three people so she stopped and looked, hiding a bit. She saw King Mickey, a crimson-haired boy, and someone standing in front of the red head boy, so she couldn't see him.

Sora started to walk to the door to the corridors letting Kairi see him.

"I-it's Sora?" she whispered to herself. "But he..." _Who cares at least he's here! _she thought. She ran to him but the door closed and it blocked her off. She tried to open it. But, it wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry Kairi," he said. "I cause my friends too much pain. Like you, in Space Paranoids I caused emotional pain, and I can't have anyone having those feelings for me, because of the day I actually will die. I don't when that'll be but-"

"So is that what you're gonna do?" someone asked coming from a corridor ahead of Sora.

"Roxas."

"Is that what you're gonna do? Run away? Like some coward?"

"Roxas, st-"

"You're just going to run away from all who care about you? Look at Kairi! She thought you died! We all saw how she reacted when she saw you again a year ago!"

"But, Roxas."

Roxas turned away from Sora to the wall. "I can't believe I'm the Nobody of a nobody."

Sora looked down and remembered what had happened a year ago with Kairi._ I can't believe I'm the Nobody of a nobody._ That sentence echoed in Sora's head over and over. "You're going to have to deal with that yourself, Roxas. I'm leaving."

Roxas turned to him. "Okay."

"Don't tell Kairi that I left because I didn't want to hurt her, tell her anything else, just keep in mind, that I'll see her one day soon, I promise it."

Roxas let Sora go through the corridor. "See you later." Roxas went into the study.

"Where'd Sora go?" Kairi asked Roxas.

"On another adventure, he'll be back, soon," Roxas answered. _Yeah, in about a year or so. _he thought.

Sora walked out and ended up in the Postern. He looked back at the building he just left and gave on last, "Good bye."

* * *

-tear- I couldn't stop tearing while making this chapter toward the end. P.S. Go Roxas, give him a stern talking to, woohoo! 


End file.
